The Lost, Found
by clace02
Summary: 9 year old Clary Fairchild, was the light of a small town. One day her and her friend's were at the park, and she was taken. Now 7 years later she was found, but not the same. Is a clace story. please read
1. chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

 ** _Jon's pov_**

In a small town, everyone knows everyone.

In the small town of idris, we are all like family. If something happens, everyone knows in about 1 minute after it happened.

No one knows who did it, or why they did it, she was loved by everyone. She had this laugh that if you heard it, you couldn't help but laugh to, same thing for when she smiled

Today was her birthday, she was turning 16. "Are you thinking about her to" asked Maia, one of my little sister's. I just nodded, and we started silent for the rest car ride home.

It was a Saturday, but we were at school for practice. I am the Capitan of the football team while she was the head cheerleader.

If my other little sister was here she would be the Capitan of the soccer team, and everyone knows it

"The gang is coming over tonight" Maia said. I nodded again. Everytime her birthday comes around, i feel like a shell, like the life was drained from me and i am a walking zombie.

It was my fault, i was supposed to watch her. When we pulled up to the house Maia got out, but i stayed in the car. she gave me a sad smile before walking into the house

i was 11 when she was taken. We were all at the park in our neighborhood. Me, Maia, Jace, Alec, Izzy, Simon, Magnus, Jordan, And Clary. We were all next door neighbor's, that how we all became friends.

We were playing soccer, when she got thirsty. She walked over to the bench to get a drink, but when i looked back over to where she was... she was gone

We looked everywhere, my mom called the police, but it was like she vanished from thin air. She was gone.

We don't know if she was alive or dead. She was just 9 years old. My baby sister.

She was the baby of the family, i am know 18, and Maia is 17. After she was tooken, out mom fell off of the wagen and started to drink.

she was a single mother, since our dad left when i was 6. I took care of myself and Maia. Luke , her best friend, came back from the army, and he got her out if her slump.

They got married a few years after. I am happy for her, but she was still sad. The whole town still is. It has been 7 years.

i sighed before getting out of the car. I went into the house "Hey Jon, how was practice?" asked Luke, he was in his cop uniform

"Fine, but we have a lot of work to do" he nodded his head in agreement, laughing. We got some new people on the team, and they suck, but have talent.

he looked down at his watch "shit, i have to go!" he yelled into the kitchen and a few seconds later my mom came out

"be safe" she said and kissed him on the cheek

"always"

"Where are you going now?" i asked

"To the next town over. A guy is pimping out girls, so we are going to bust him in the act" i nodded. He is a state cop.

"catch the fucker" he laughed, nodded then left.

i looked at my mom, and hugged her, knowing she needed it "i love you Jon"

"i love you too mom" we pulled apart and i walked upstairs.

 **so what did you think. hate it. love it. please review. love ya ;-)**


	2. chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

 ** _clarys pov_**

Have you ever heard people say 'like mother like daughter'. I have, my for nine years of my life. Everyone that seen me said that i looked just like my mom. It didn't help that i loved to draw like her.

I was on the bunk bed, drawing. _He_ let me have some paper and a pencil to draw. When i was little, i always wanted to be a artist, but with the way my papers are turning out, scary and depressing, i don't think i ever will be. Plus, it's not like i will be getting it off this place anytime soon. If ever.

When i draw, it's like i am the only person in the world, no one could hurt me, like i was at home, in bed while Jon sung to me, to scare away the bad dreams.

In the room i am in, there are three bunk beds. Miley and Victoria share a bunk together, Helen and her daughter Lilly share a bunk together, while me and Aline share one.

Lilly is 6 years old, she was born in this little room, since Helen couldn't go to a hospital. We were all tooken and put into prostitutions. I was nine when i lost my v card.

Helen was on her bed, reading a book, while Lilly and Victoria was asleep. Aline, and Miley was at some hotel with some guy that wanted a three sum. They had been gone for a while though

"Helen" i whispered, she looked up from her book and looked at me

"Yeah?"

"they have been gone for a while, I'm getting worried" she nodded her head and got off of her bad and over to me

"i know, me to" she says as she climbed up to my bed "but try to fit to sleep"

"will you wake me up when they get here?" she nodded and i cuddled up to her side. I am the youngest girl that was taken, Victoria is 18, Helen is 22, Aline is 20, and Miley is 19, while i am 16.

"i love you" i told Helen, and i did, she is like Maia, and sometimes like my mom

"I love you too baby girl" was the last thing i heard before i was covered in blackness.

 ** _lukes pov_**

"on my go" i told my police men, they nodded. We were at the house that Aline and Miley said the guy was, along with the rest of the girls

"ok lets go" i whispered, gesturing with my hand, before putting my gun up. When we got to the door,i counted down from the on my hand, and when i got i three, the cop next to me kicked the door open

"GET DOWN ON THE FLOOR, NOW" I yelled, two guys went down on the floor, looking confused

"hey man, what's going on" asked one of the guys. The girls gave us the discription of the leader. He was the guy.

"Cuff them, the rest of you go down stairs to the basement" they nodded and got to work. "Rapheal Santiogo, you are under arrest for, stealing girls and putting them in prostitution"

"Boss, you have to see this!" said one of the cops that went into the basement.

"You got them?" i asked my partner and he nodded his head. I took off running.

 ** _clarys pov_**

I was awoken from sleep when i heard yelling. i looked at Helen and she looked scared "mommy, what's going on?" asked lilly

"Come her baby, Victoria you to" they got up on my bed, and we got in a huddle with me and Lilly behind Victoria and Helen.

"i don't see a door, do you" we heard someone say

"The girls says that there is a hidden door" says another person.

"Are they talking about Aline and Miley?" whispered Victoria.

"i thank so" said Helen

"Girls it's ok to come out, we are the police you are safe" we heard someone say.

"Helen?" i asked, hopefully. she looked at me and smiled

"Were in here!" Victoria hollered,

"OK hang on. Boss you have to see this"

Soon we heard foot steps, and then the door was busted open.

 **Cliffhanger, sorry. But what did you thank, when i get 5 more reviews, than the next chapter will be out faster. love ya ;-)**


	3. Charter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

 ** _clarys pov_**

We screamed when we seen the door fly, open "Shh it's OK girls your safe now" came a girl's voice, so sweet. "come on down"

We slowly got down, and when the cops seen us, one of them gasped, it was a guy with brown shaggy hair, he had green eyes like mine, but his was darker, he looked... familiar.

" _Clary"_ he whispered my name like he didn't believe that it was me

"How do you know her name" demanded Victoria, pushing me behind her

"Clary it's me, Luke" he said ignoring Victoria. That's when it hit me, the farm house, my moms best friend, he went to war.

"Luke" i whispered, he smiled at me, but then he stepped closer to me, i instintly stepped back, out of reflex. He looked upset, but he also had a look of understanding on his face

"Come on, let's get you girls down to the hostpital"

"why?" asked Lilly. Luke looked at her with a smile

"So that we can know if you guys are OK, and not sick" she nodded

"Then we can go home?" she asked. I smiled a little at the way her head tilts when she asks a question.

"Yes, then you all can go home"

 ** _Jon's pov_**

The gang, plus my mom, Izzy and Alec's mom, and Jaces mom and dad, plus Nona, was at my house watching tv, and eating popcorn, when Luke came in.

"Hey honey, how was work?" asked my mom, looking up at him but he didn't say anything. He walked over to the TV, and shut it off

He held up but hands to silence us when we went to object "Before i say what i have to say, you need to know that before any of us leave, you have to understand the rules, OK" we nodded at him a little hesitant "the house that i went to today, we found it that he was...stealing kids, and putting them into prostitution" our eyes got big

"Dose this mean...?" asked my mom, with tears in her eyes. _Please be true, please_ "We find Clary" We all jumped up

"Where is she!"

"Is she OK!"

" Where is my granddaughter at?"

"When can we see her?"

 _Clary...Clary._ That is all i could think of right now as i stopped listening to the people around me. I didn't care what they were saying right now.

 _My little sister is coming home_.

 ** _Jaces pov_**

... What?

I didn't believe it, it's not true. I want to hurt him for even saying that she was alive. I closed that part of me off when she was taken, the part of me that had hope.

But as i listen to them all talk i knew he wasn't lying, luke loves jocelyn to much to lie, with something like this.

"where is my daughter!" she asked harshly at luke

"You have to calm down please joce,i know that you want to see her, but right know you can't, she is so scared of everything right know, if you go in there, trying to hug her, she will freak out." she was calmer now "OK good, she is at the hospital, no she is not hurt, it's just for a check up, they have to stay over night, you can go to her, but just... not to fast" she nodded again, but the tears were still going down her face, she was smiling though, so i guess that was good

I looked at my mom and dad, smiling bigger then i had in seven years. _My Clary is coming back_. I was so happy i didn't even really care what i put in front of her name.

 ** _Clarys pov_**

 _I swear, if someone doesn't turn_ _off that damn beeping_ \- i was pulled out of that thought by a knock on my door

"Miss Fairchild, there are people here to see you" says a nurse as she opened the door, i smiled at her

"ok" she smiled back, and left. _I wonder who is here_. A few minutes later Luke walked in the door, with people following him

"Luke, if this is some kind of intervention, i swear i will go crazy" i said, only looking at him, not at the people that walked in with him. " i already had a therapist" he smiled at me

"Clary" whispered the girl next to him. I looked at her and seen that she had red hair and green eyes, _like me_. That is when i looked at everyone else and seen that it was the people that i have seen in so long, when i wasn't broken

"M-mom" she nodded at me, and i looked at my brother and sister

"Clare bear, can...can i hug you?" asked my mom, i looked back at her, and hesitated, but i guess the nickname struck something in me because before i new it i was nodding yes

She walked slowly over to me, and when she finally got to me, she brought me in a warm hug.

For once, in the last 7 years, i feel at home in my moms arms, while she cried and said that i was finally home, that _he_ can't hurt me anymore, but i didn't believe the last part, because no matter what, he will always be in the back of my head telling me that im not good enough, that no one will ever love me.

But i let it go as i hugged my mom tighter to me, she didn't seem to mind though.

 **So what did you think of this chapter, i an going to do a time jump next chapter, maybe a month or two, if you have any suggestions on what you think should happen in those months feel free to tell me. 5 more reviews and i will make the next chapter happen. Love ya ;-)**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

 ** _Clarys pov (2 months later)_**

I had to spend about two weeks in the hospital, we all did. It turned out that Victoria was pregnant, 1 month along. They had all went home, but the good thing is that we live in the same state, and not far from each other's towns.

Tomorrow is _his_ court date, we all have to be there to make sure that he goes to prison for life. I have nightmares about him everynight,i can't stop them, sometimes i don't even sleep.

I don't leave my room, when i do it's only to go to therapy. I have a bathroom in my room, and i am use to not eating everyday, but they still being me food

I don't want them to look at me with pity in their eyes. I know they will. Maia and Jon still go to school, they give me space even when they are home. I think they know that i need it.

I feel so alone all of the time, and upset. I know that my mom and Luke tries to help, but they don't under stand what i have been through, they don't know how broken i really am

When i was little, i had safe places to go to when i was upset. I would go to Jon, Alec, Jace, Magnus, and Jordan. I would always feel safe in their arms, like nothing back can ever touch me. Now, I don't even want them to touch me.

Right now i am at therapy. I never talk to her, so we just sit there, not saying anything. I don't want to talk about it, it will hurt to much.

"Can i ask you about your family?" she asked out of the blue, i was so shocked, i just nodded. _What did my family has to do with this_ "Do you have any siblings?"

"Yes, i have an older brother and sister"

"So your the baby of the family" she stated with i smile, i smiled a little when i remembered how mad i would get at Jace for calling me a baby

"Yeah"

"do you look up to your brother and sister?" i nodded

"Yeah, i do"

"Why?"

"what? i asked confused

" Why do you look up to them?"

"I don't know, because they never back down, they are really hard headed. I always feel safe around them, well i used to..."

"Did you know that you just discribed yourself. Clary you are about the strongest person i have met. You were getting hurt, mentally and physically, for 7 years, but you kept pushing, you never gave up-"

"I wanted to" i snapped "I was going to, i tried to give up, kill myself so many times, but the girls always stopped me. I was rapped and beaten and i just wanted it to stop. I don't think you can fix me, I'm too broken"

"It's not about fixing you, it's about making you come to terms with what happened to you. Can i ask you a question?" i just nodded "who do you blame?"

"what?" i asked confused yet again

"whod do you blame for what happened to you" it was quiet for a little bit

"myself, i... i blame myself" i finally confessed and it felt like some weight was lifted of my chest.

"Why?"

"because i was to naive. That's how i got tooken. We were playing at the park, i wanted some water, but as i was getting some, i heard someone crying behind the bleachers that was there. I was going to check to see if the person was alright, but that was when he turned around and knocked me out with something that was on a rag he had." i told her, with silent tears coming down my face

"sweetheart, you were a little kid, you didnt know better. You need to forgive yourself Clary, and then you can start to get better, because right now all you are doing, is getting worst" i still had tears coming down my face

"I'll try"

 **So what did you think, 5 more reviews and i will make the next chapter happen. Love ya ;-)**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER** **FIVE**

 ** _Clarys pov_**

Breath in

Breath out

In

Out

i felt like i was going to pass out. Victoria, on my left side, put a hand on my arm, "Calm down Clary, he can't hurt us anyone" i nodded.

We were at the trial today, but it hasn't started yet. Me and the girls were on the right side, while _he_ was on the left. I wanted to run out of the room.

Our family and friends are all behind us, while no one was behind _him_. i turned around and looked at my brother for comfort, i don't know why, but i guess it was a reflex.

He looked at me with a smile and mouthed that i got this, i smiled. "We are going to start the trial now" said the judge as she hit the gavel.

 _just breath_ _Clary_

I was going last, since i was the youngest, to tell my side of the story, so i just tuned everything out, as i focused on breathing, and not running out of the court room.

After about 30 or so minutes i heard my name being called. I slowly got up and walked to the little cubby by the judge. My lawyer stood up also

"Ok Miss Fairchild, you are under oath, so do you swear to tell the whole turn and nothing but the truth" i nodded my head at the judge "Ok, then let's begin" she then nodded at my lawyer.

"Clary, how old where you when you were taken?"

"i was nine"

"How old are you now?"

"...16" there was some gasps from the audience

"Clary, have you ever had someone to go to when you are upset?"

"Objection!! that has nothing to do with the case" said _his_ lawyer to the judge

"Overruled, continue" she replied to me, i nodded

"Yeah, my older brother" i looked at him now and seen that he was smiling a little

"Do you still feel that way?" i hesitated before shaking me head no

"I... i don't like it when any guy even reaches for me"

"Why?" i looked at _him_ real quick and then back at the lawyer

"Because I'm scared. I think that they will either hit me, or rape me" she nodded. I looked at my brother again, and he had a sad smile on his face

"No further questions" that was when my lawyer went to sit down and _his_ lawyer stood up

"Clarissa" i winced at the use of my fill name "can you tell me what happened the day you got tooken" i nodded, confused

"Umm, i was at the park, playing soccer with my friends" he nodded

"Then how did you get taken?"

"... i had gotten thirsty and went to the bench that had our stuff on it to take a drink of water. When i put my bottle back, i heard a sound, like someone was crying, behind the bleachers. When i walked towered the sound, i seen _him_ there. He had his back facing me but when i got closer, he turned around, and put something on my face, i don't remember anything after that"

"So you willing went up to him?" my eyes went big

"what!? are you trying to blame this on me. I am a small girl from a small town, nothing bad had ever happened there, plus i was nine, i didnt know better" i was pissed, how dear he

"Calm down miss Fairchild" said the judge softly. I nodded my head

"... No further questions" he went to sit back down.

"5 minute recess" the judge said before hitting the gavel.

 **Sooooooo, what did you think. I'm sorry if the trial was confusing or something, i don't know what happens at court, so i don't really know if i did that right. Anyway 5 more reviews, and i will make the next chapter happen. love ya ;-)**


	6. chapter 6

**I am so sorry if you readers thought i was trying to blackmail you, that was never my intention. You readers must know that i am 15 years old, and am a sophomore in highschool, so i have homework and projects i have to do, plus family issues, i just didn't want to waste my time on a story that nobody reads anymore. But clearly a lot of people do. Love ya ;-)**

 **CHAPTER SIX**

 ** _Clary's pov_**

I felt happy, and a little sad at what the judge said. _Life in prison._ Now i know what you all might be thinking, why would she be upset?, well the truth is that, even though he did kidnap me, and did awful things to me, him and the girls have been my family for years.

I know that i sounds stupid to call my rapist, kidnapper, and beater part of my family, but they were all that i had. I looked at everyone in the court room as, he got token away.

My mom looked happy, my whole family and friends did, so did the girls family and friends, but when i looked at my therapist, i couldn't help but remember what she told me, that i had to forgive myself.

I looked in front of me, at the judg who in return, looked at me. I got up from my seat, when the girls did, but instead of going to my family like they did, i went to the judge.

"Hello Clarissa" she said with a smile

"Hello judge, i have a favor to ask" i said with a innocent smile, she laughed

"Ok, what do you need" i looked behind me to see that my family and friends looked worried, but i have them a real smile this time, they smiled back, i turned back to the judge

"I... i want to see him, i need to know why he did it, i need..."

"closure" the judge finished for me as i looked for the right word, i nodded at her

"Yes i need closure, i don't want anyone to know though, i also don't want to go alone... can you come with?" i asked her in a pleading tone

"...Ok, come in" i started to follower her as she started to walk. I don't know why i wanted to do this, it even where this idea came from, bit now that it was happening, i couldn't help but be scared.

We past many rooms, but stopped at a room that has guards, glass windows, with their own little cubby, i phone and chair to go with it

"Ok we're here" she told me, i just nodded my head, before going to sit at a chair. I was so stupid to do this today, i don't want to see him, i... just... can't see him

"Well, if it isn't little miss Fairchild" i jumped when i heard his voice and seen that he had sat across from me while i was daydreaming. "What do i owe them pleaser" he said with a smirk

"I want to know why you did, why you took us" i said with confidence i didn't even know that i had, he laughed though, bring down my confidence with how harsh it was

"You want to know why i took you all?" i nodded my head a little. He gave another sharp laugh " I took you guys because it was fun too. I loved to see the color leave you girls face when i put the rag against your face. You miss Clarissa was my favorite, you were loved by all, and didn't think anything or anyone in the world can be bad, but i broke you, and it was fun to" i felt tears go to my eyes, but i didn't let them fall.

"You didn't break me, you just showed me how won't i was but, Raphael, you never broke me. Yeah there was times that i tried to look my self, but it was never because of you. So thank you so much Raphael, for keeping me forgive myself" i got up and started to leave, not carrying that he was yelling at me, and calling me names, because all i wanted was to be with my friends and family, and try to continue my life.

I wanted back into the court room, and was bombarded with people, they asked If i was ok, where i went, but i tuned them out as i went into my brothers arms, and just like when i was little, i immediately felt safe.

Even though it wasn't the same from when i was little, i know that we would work on it. I moved out of good arms and looked at everyone, then i looked at my friend's

"Who's up for game of soccer, since i haven't played in a while, one of you guys _might_ win" i told them with a smirk, which they returned

"You are so on" said Jace, i looked at him with a smile

"Bring it"

 **So what did you think, don't worry though, there will be some drama and bumps in the road for Clary. Love ya ;-)**


	7. chapter 7

**CHAPTER** **SIX**

 ** _Clary's_** ** _pov_**

 _"NO, PL-PLEASE STOP"_

 _"Well why would i want to do that darling" said the guy that just bought me. I was necked, and tied to a bed, he was standing at the end of the need, taking off his clothes._

 _"Please don't" my 10 year old self begged. I didn't know why though, everytime i begged a guy to stop, it's like they think i am saying the opposite_

 _"Shut up you slut" he said climbing over me, fully necked_

 _"Besides you will love it" he says before slamming into me, and i screamed in pain_

 _"Clary"_

"Clary"

i shot out of my bed and seen the same guy looking over me, i screamed, and backed up away from him, putting my hands on face, with my knees pulled up to my chest.

i heard people moving, and walking into the room, i just pushed myself farther into the head bored of my bed. i was scared if Raphael coming to punish me for screaming, another 5 slashes to my back

"Clary, sweety" i heard a sweet and soft voice say. that was when the last few months came back to me, and i relaxed, knowing that i was safe. But that didn't make me less scared. At all

i slowly undid myself from the ball that i made with my body, and seen Luke, my mom, Jon, and Maia there. My mom had tears coming durn her face.

"Baby, are you ok?" she asked, and a stupid question if you ask me, but i didn't say anything, because i knew that she didn't know what to do right know.

"Yeah, just-just a nightmare" she looked at me with dad eyes and came over to hug me, i stiffened up a little but i don't think she noticed "I'm tired though, don't worry,i will be ok" i said, knowing that they were going to object "please, I'm really tired" that seemed to do the trick, because, they nodded their heads silently, before going to the door.

"Goodnight sweet heart" said my mom, i smiled

"night mom" as soon as the door shut, i got out of bed, knowing that i won't be able to go back to sleep, and got my sketch book

 _I can handle this but myself, they are just nightmares, well more like memory's._

I sat back on my bed, and flipped to a clean sheet of paper, and started to draw my dream.

 ** _Jon's_** ** _pov_**

 ** _next morning_**

I was going to wake up Clary for school, so i was walking to her room. It was going to be hey first day back, and i new that she have been nerves about going back

I have been giving her susceptible since she had gotten back, so has the group, but after last night, i was going to become that person that she can come to again.

It kills me to see my baby sister hurt, even if it is just mentally now. She hasn't talked to any of us about her nightmares, and i am both happy and sad

Happy because i don't think i really want to know, but sad because she doesn't trust me anymore.I walked into her room, and over to were she was sleeping.

i smiled when i seen her slightly sitting up, with her sketch book in her lap, and i pencil in her hand. _I knew she didn't go back to sleep_

I looked down at her book and seen that she had made a girl necked, strapped to a bed, with a man standing over her, it was so good that i knew that the girl was Clary, just by her face, she looked so... scared

I felt my blood boil

I closed it quickly because i can't look at it any more, and started to look around her room, trying to calm myself down.

 _I was going to protect my sisters, and never let them out of my sight again._

 **Well... yeah. Please review**


	8. chapter 8

**CHAPTER** **EIGHT**

 _ **Clarys pov**_

I woke up to a sweet voice calling my name softly as if to not scare me. I opened my eyes slowly and smiled a little as i seen i was in my room.

i looked at my door where the voice was coming from and seen my brother. My smile got a little bit bigger.

"You have to get up shortcake, its school time" i scowled at the name. I also frowned a little at the mention of going back to school.

While i was held captive... _he_ made us take classes online, with fake names and bim supervising us of course, so we all were up to date on school

But that didnt make me less afraid

Jon seen the look on my face and gave me a determened smile " If anyone even tries to touch you, i will hurt them. Dont worry i wont let anything happened to you" I smiled and nodded " the rest of the gang should be here in a few" i nodded again.

he left me be and closed the door behind him as i got out of bed. i walked over tk my closet and started ro thi k about what to wear...but i came up with nothing

i swore under my breath, and then started to think, but my thoughts were interupted by people laughing downstaires. i flinched with how loud they were and started to shake

 _Deep breaths. in. out. in. out._

i kept on repeating that in my head when there was a knock on the door. i gave a yelp.

" shit im sorry clare its just me izzy." i closed my eyes for a minute.

" ok. you can come in" i said after a minute with my eyes closed. reminding myself that i was safe. _He_ wasnt going to be able to hurt me again.

The door slowly opened reveling izzy in all her glory. " Do you need help?" she asked me with a smile. i laughed a little, trying ro act strong in front of them.

" yes please. im going to loose my mind" she laughed to and it felt like the old days when we would make eachother laugh for no reason.

" ok for starters that top is ugly" she tild me pointing at the shirt in my hand as she slowly walked to me.

" i agree" i jumped and looked at Maia "Sorry. Do you guess need help" she asked looking hopefull. i nodded.

" i need all the help i can get with this situation" i told her with a smile. But really i was feeli g a little closed in with them so close by me.

 **15 minutes later**

" Ok. how do i look?" i asked them coming out of the bathroom. I had on a baby blue shirt that had ruffles on it, blue jean pants, since it was almost winter time, and some grew ankle boots, i also had lite makup on with my hair down.

"Oh honey you look wonderfull" said my moth who had came in a little bit after they had. The other girls nodded in agreement.

" COME ON GIRLS. WE ARE GOING TO BE LATE" yelled Alec up the stairs. I flinched a little but hid it well.

" WE ARE COMING" i yelled back which shocked them, to be honest i was shocked to

" WELL HURRY IT UP. YOU DONT WANT TO BE LATE FOR YOUR FIRST DAY" said Jace after a minute. i rolled my eyes.

 _yeah. of course i do to want to be late_ i thought. sarcasticly.

 **HEY!!!** **So i am sorry for not update that much any more. i have been a bit down. But im back so YAY!! So anyway i also got a new pho e and i am still trting to use it so i am sorry if there is in miss spelled words or stuff like that. Anyway please review. love ya ;-)**


	9. chapter 9

**CHAPTER NINE**

 ** _Clarys pov_**

Walking down the stairs made me want to throw up even more, but i needed to stay strong for my family and friends

 _One foot after another, dont show weekness._ these words where going on and on in my head, not wanting to show how scared i was, i forced a smile onto my face.

"Honny, you dont need to this" said Miss Herondale when she looked at my face, _i guess im not that good at hiding it_

"im fine cece" i told her and i seen tears fill her eyes, i smiled and she smiled back

"Wheres Robert?" i asked as i looked around the room, trying to distract myself from feeling closed in

it went silent

i looked at Izzy, looking confused at why she looked pissed. I got scared and flinched...it reminds me of... _him_. I hid it though, again

"Let me guess" i said looking at Alec "She found out that he cheated"

"you knew too?" asked momma Lightwood. i nodded. she took a deep breath

When i was 7, i was play hide and seek over at the lightwood house. No one was suppose to be home, and my mom said that my brother needed to call every ten minutes to check in.

i had ran into the office and seen Robert sucking face with his secretary. Soon the rest of the gang had ran after me and i told them what happened

Robert told us that if we told then momma lightwood would be sad and upset, so we never told

"yeah, im sorry, he told us that-"

"i know sweetheart, they already told me, this family is better off with out him any way" said Miss L, i smiled sadly at her and nodded

"ok, whos ready for school?" asked Magnus. I instantly grabbed Jaces hand, who was to my left.

"Its ok red, i wont let anyone mess with you" he whispered into my ear, i nodded my head and forced myself not to have a flashback

i walked over to Simon, who had my jacket and backpack, forcing Jace to walk with me.

i let go of Jaces hand for a minute and put on my jacket, and backpack, when i was about to grab his hand again, tgere was a squeal

"Jacey!" i jumped and hid behind Jon, who took a step back, i guess he was trying to block my view, or maybe block _me_ from view. "i was looking for you" she said and went up and kissed him! In front of all of us!

"Can we go?" i asked my brother, i didnt want to look at them anymore.

"yeah, come on lets go, Kealie theres not going to be enough room-"

"who is she?" she asked, cutting Jace off. She glared at me, i glared back though.

"My little sister, get that fucking look off of your face, before i make it" snared Maia, Kealie looked scared and backed up

"Sorry, but she was all over my Jacey" she said, my eyes went big, but i didnt say anything, i was scared right now.

"I am not yours, and stop calling me Jacey. Lets go guys" we all nodded and i walked over to the adults and gave them each a hug, not a big one, or a long one, but a fast one.

After, i hugged them all i walked over to Jon and jumped on his back, and we headed for the door. _Normal, just act normal and everything will be fine._

 **So what did you think. please review, Jaces pov next chapter, love ya. ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER TEN**

 ** _Jaces pov_**

 _Beautiful_

Thats all i can say about the red head that was taken from us all those years ago, along with brave and strong. I knew that she was scared to go back to school, but she wasn't trying to show it.

Right now, we are in the car, and Izzy was trying to kill us by say that she was going to cook dinner for us tonight. We had taken two cars and Clary was in between Maia and Jon, while me and Izzy was up front, me driving, while the rest was in the other car

"-making dinner and that is the end of this conversation" Maia was saying and Izzy glared at her

"So...Izzy still doesnt know how to cook?" asked Clary, in that sweet and innocent voice of hers. Izzy dramaricly through her hands up, and we all seen Clary flinch back, but just like momma (joclyn) had said, to ignore that it happened

"I can cook" she said softly to her, but glared at the rest of us "And these assholes know that i can cook"

"Izzy...you burnt water" said Jon, Clary burst out into laughter, and it was like a void in my heart was being closed. Everyone else laughed along with her, even Izzy

"How do you burn water?" she asked

"I didnt really burn it...it evaprated" she just laughed harder

"I remember when we was 8, you tried to cook a pizza"

"Oh my god" I groned "i thought i was going to have to get my stomach pumped" Clary was crying she was laughing so hard, and that just made us laugh even more, but all laughter left her face when we pull into the school parking lot.

That was when i vowed to make that scared look on her face disappere, if it took the rest of my life, it will be worth it.

 ** _Clarys pov_**

 _Breath in, breath out. I can do this_

I slowly got out of the car after Jon, and ducked my head once i noticed that everyone had stopped what they was doing and was looking at us. Looking at me

I was scared to death,and jumped when i felt someones hand on my shoulder, i looked up and seen that it was Alec, and he was glaring at all of the people, and suddenly, i felt like that scared little girl again

Afraid Of her own shadow, and i hate it, but i was frozen. I couldnt move, i was yelling at my brain to let me move, i _refuse_ to be that scared little girl...but just like before when i was with _him_ , and scared, i wanted my mom

i wanted to run into get arms and not care that people will see that i am weak...i just wanted my mom.

"Alec" i whispered, and he squeezed my shoulder a little

"i know Rissa, but its going to be ok, dont let him ruin your life again baby girl. Take controle" he whispered back to me, and when i looked at him, and then behind me to my family, i decided to go out of my confort zone, and nod at them before taking a step. _One foot after another_

i reached for Alecs hand, and he grabed it giving me the strength to open the door to the school and walk in, where there was more people, who was staring at me

"TAKE A PICTURE, IT WILL LAST LONGER" Yelled Jace, i jumped a little, but Alec reasured me that it was ok, by squeazing my hand.

Everyone jumped and started to go back to their own thing, and i sighed, glad they wasn't looking at me anymore, well people was glancing and me and they were whispering.

To my surprise, i laughed "What's funny?" asked Maia, with a smile

"Remberin the 1st grade, and the boys all said that they will 'rule the highscho'? i guess they did" i said with a smile

"Did you doubt us red?" asked Jon, and i stared at him with my eyebrows raised, waiting. He smiled "You still cant raise just one eyebrow" he said and they laughed as i glared at him, i couldnt help but smile.

But i also couldnt help stop that voice That is telling me that they don't love me, and i should just kill my self, everyone will be better off if i did, and like always, i belived it, it sounded like _his_ voice, over and over again

 **So what so you think, should i skip the school, and go straight to when they get home, or make a school chapter, anyway please review love ya ;)**


	11. chapter 11

**CHAPTER** **ELEVEN**

 ** _Clarys_** ** _pov_**

I felt like i couldnt breathe

It was getting harder and harder to remember how to breath as we started to walk to our first class

The office made my skedual in a way that i will have at least one of the gang members in the class with me, so i wasnt alone

But that didnt stop me from wanting to run home as we all went to our first period, math. I was terrified to walk into that room, but i didnt show it, i didnt want everyone to see how weak i really was

i still had my hand in Alecs as we walked into the door. The whole class stopped and looked at us as we walked to the back to take our seats, my head down

"Hey" i looked up and seen two girls, one of them the girl from this morning, flirting with Jace, and i looked away as it started to make me umcomfortable

I looked at Izzy amd she smiled at me "So biscut, after school, you,Izzy, Maia and I, are going shopping, no if or buts about it" he aaid in a soft voice from beside Alec, i nodded with a smile that he returned

"You are going to regret that" said Jon, i looked at him with i smile

"Yeah, i know" he smiled back "I remember who they were when we were kids" we both laughed, and the two girls and Jace looked over at us

The girl that lookes asian rolled her eyes "Im Aline, and let me guess, you are another one of these boys sluts, if you are Jaces, i suggsest you leave him alone, he will never fall in love with you" I flinched as she said that

That was when my friends exploded on the girl, Aline, and the teacher sent us to the office.

I was just frozen though _. Slut, you are nothing but a stupid slut_. his voice was on repeat in my head as i heard people talking aroumd me, but it was like i was under water, i couldnt hear what they were saying

That was when thw darkeness took me to my own personal hell as his voice continued to be on repeat in my head over and over and over again

 ** _Jaces pov_**

Seeing her drop to the ground like that made me feel like i was getting punched in the stomach.

I caught her before she could hit the ground "We need to get her to the nurse" i told Jon while everyone was screamimg and yelling

i seen him nod and i picked up Clary, and she nuzzled up in my chest, i couldnt help but notice how perfect she felt in my arms

"Jace?" i looked up and seen Jon giving me a weird look

"What?" i said, as i kept walkimg to the nurses office

"Hurt her and i will kill you with my bare hands" he told me looking serious

"I know you will Jon, but...nothing is going on between us"

"Yeah, _yet_." i laughed a little as i seen the frown on his face

"No never Jon, she is like a sister to me" i told him, even though i feel like purking, calling her my sister sounds...weird

He raised his eybrow, "Is she?" he asked with a knowimg look on his face that i didnt understand

"Jon..."

"Fine ill stop, but this isnt over" he told me, pointing a finger in my face before opining the door to the nurse

"Oh my...What happened?" the nurse demanded, me and Jon looked at each other, havong a staring contest...that he just lost too, i smirked at him

"Well, you see, this is all Jaces fault-"

"How is this my fault?" i demanded of him

"please Jace, shh, i am telling a story, now, like i was saying before i was rudly interupted, Jace was flirting with these girls and..."

 **Welllllllllllllllll, what do you think, be honest. Love ya ;)**


	12. chapter 12

**CHAPTER** **TWELVE**

 ** _Clarys pov_**

I was feeling weak

I was weak

I woke up in my bed at home, tgen i had started to cry, i fainted at school, everyone probably thinks I am weak. I hate when people look at me in pity

I was now standing in from of my full linked mirror, naked, looking at myself. I was ugly. I had cuts everywhere, i was black and blue in some places. You can see my bones. Yeah _so_ not beautiful. Not like my mom, or Izzy or even Kaelie

"JON!" I jumped at the sudden yell. Jace.

"Jons not here!" i yelled back "He went out with- No dont open the-" it was to late, he had walked in. His eyes widen and his jaw dropped, i quickly got my towel from off the floor where I had dropped it.

"I know, im ugly, but can you please close your mouth like that" i huffed, One thing was for sure tbough, i was quickly regaining my confidence AKA my attitude.

He closed his mouth in a snap, "Your not ugly, why would you think that?" he asked confused, i raised my eyebrows

"Really? you should know, i hate liers"

"You always have, thats why im not lieing, your beautiful" i blushed, but i still dont believe him, he sighed, before walking slowly toward me, i had to force myself not to step back.

"Jace?"

"Hmm?"

"What are you doimg?" i asked, nervously, he stopped in front of me, we wasnt touching, but i could feel the heat of his body

"I...dont know. Am i scaring you?" he asked, nervous. I thought about the question, he wasnt scaring me, i shook my head

"No, your not, but...what are you doing here?" i asked he sighed with a smile, he reached up and touched my face, i didnt flinch, which is odd, but i knew he wasnt going to hurt me, i atarted to smile as a thought occurred to me.

It was going back to the way it was before i got kidnapped

Jace _never_ treats me like a kick puppy since ive been back. I wrapped my arms around his waist and put my head on his chest in a hug, he took in a sharp breath

"Me and Jon was supposed to go to practice" he said, in a voice that sounded like he was out of breath

"Hmm" i said, i didnt remember that i was only in a towel, but as i pressed my self hard into him, i could tell that he could, by the bulge that i felt, i jumped back in surprise, he looked embarrassed

I burst out in laughter

"Its not funny" he said with a fond smile

"Your right... it's hilarious" he started to laugh too

"Hey Jace, sorry i was- What the fuck!" we both spun around to look in the door way and seen Jon, he had a shocked look on his face, and i was confused, until I remembered I was still in a towel

I blushed and moved away from him some more, Jon smirked "So...whats going on in here"

"Nothing!" i said "We were just talking"

"Your in a towel" he said, still smirking

"Well, i juat got out of the shower, and he was looking for you" i said, We both looked at Jace, who was quiet

"What?" he said, confused, i raised my eyebrows "Oh right, yeah, i was looking for you, but i came across Clare first" he said, i rolled my eyes, Jon was still smirking, i glared at him

"Hmhm, ok"

"Im going...to change" i said, beforw grabbing my clothes off of my bed and practically ran to the bathroom. Once i got there, i looked in the mirror, and couldnt help but smile

 _Im...pretty, i will start with that_

 **review please. love ya ;)**


	13. chapter 13

**CHAPTER** **THIRTEEN**

 _ **Clarys pov**_

"Please aunty Rissa?" asked Lilly, she was poutying and i just shook my head "I will love you forever and ever" she said and the girls laughed

"I thought you already did" i said, fake pouting, her eyes widen and she hugged me, feom the postion on my lap the people in the room was dieing of laughter

"I do, i love you forever and ever" she said with a smile

"And i love you forever and ever" i told her bumping our noses together

"Do you hear that my baby boy, aunty Clary loves Lilly more" said Victoria, to the newest member of our small little messed up family.

I gasped at her "Do not put things into my little penuts head" i told her with a mock pout and she laughed with tears in her eyes

"Aww, Vicky, whats with the tears?" asked Helen. Victoria looked at all of us and then at her newborn son from her spot on the hospital bed

"Nothing...im just happy that we are all..."

"Free"

"Alive"

"Happy"

"Here" she laughed as they were all said at the same time and she nodded her head.

"Yes, and im glad that little Kyle was born" she said down at her son. We were all silently crying right now besides for Lilly who was happily playing with the buttons on my shirt.

Aline smiled at me and i smiled back. It was a sad smile cause she knew, i knew that she knows at the way she was looking at my closed off wrists, inside of my long sleaved shirt.

i shook my head at her, she looked mad, but i didnt want to ruin this happy moment with everyone worried about me, i laughed as tge smell of something nasty was coming from the baby boy, Victoria glared at us, but there was a smile on her face still

"Oh the joys of mother hood" said Helen and we just laughed harder

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"You pushed your self to hard Clary" i rolled my

"Im fine" i said to my theripist,

"You wasnt ready to go back to school, you still arent ready Clary, its ok to take time to recover"

i didnt say anything, i just sat there, my arms folded around my chest for the rest the hour

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Hey Clary?" i looked up from the book i was reading at the kitchen table and seen Jace, i blushed and looked down, he chuckled i looked up and glared at him, cheeks still red

"What Jace?"

"You wanna go out for lunch?, im hungry" he said i looked at him, then down at my book

"Im reading though" i told him. He laughed, that laugh...did things to me. things i will ignore. He walked closer to me and bent down so that his lips were next to my ear

"Heres a little secret. The book will be here when we get back" i shivered, but rolled my eyes, and shut my book, i felt him smirk by my ear, and he kissed my cheek, i gasped, he laughed again. "Go change, i will be waiting in the car." he said, i just nodded, not trusting my voice.

I got up and went to my room as he went out of the door. I was in my bed clothes still not wanting to change. It has been a crazy week and i just wanted to rest, thats not goimg to happen though i guess

I put on some tight blue jeans, my boots and a green blouse, i grabbed my coat and phone, before leaving my room and thhen the house

It was frezzing out side and so i ran to his car, he was laughing when i got in i glared at him "Why are you so happy?" i asked him, he shrugged

"Its just a happy day" he said, I rolled my eyes. no one was home right now, they was either at work or school...

"Why arent you in school?" i asked him as he started up the engine, he looked at me and winked

"Cause, it was boring" he said, and i couldnt help it, i burst out into laughter, he smiled at me.

 **I am so sorry if things are out of ace in tgis chapter, my phone screen is broken and so i am trying to type and see around the cracks, so...** **please review, love ya ;)**


	14. chapter 14

**CHAPTER** **FOURTEEN**

 ** _Clarys pov_**

"Oh really?"

"Yes" i said with an eye roll

"There is no way in hell you remember that, i dont even remember that" i laughed put down my fork, he followed my lead

"You dont even remember what you had for breakfast this morning" i said and he rolled his eyes

"Yes i do. I had...i had pancakes?" i laughed at his answer, he smiled

"Nope, you had nasty eggs" i said, he chuckled as i wrenkled my nose

"I would have remembered that though" he argued, i laughed

"Im telling you, you ate duck before, we didnt tell you it was duck, and you loved it" he looked discusted and i just laighed again. Jace was deadly afraid of ducks

We were at Takis eating lunch, and it felt good to be normal, not having to look behind myself every ten seconds. I was safe with Jace, in fact i was safe with them all

"So, how is therapy?" i rolled my eyes again at him "That bad huh?"

"She keeps telling me that i wont be better unless i forgive myself and feel pretty" i said, i picked up my firk and started to eat again, but looked up when Jace didnt reply, he had this strange look in his eyes

"You blame yourself?" he asked, i looked down, then back uo at him after i had collected myself

"It was my fault for trying to help him when i thought he was hurt and-"

"No, shut up, what happened to you is not and never will be your fault Clary, and i will be damned if you think like that under my watch" i shivered as he grabbed my hand, but not in a bad way. "And you are the most sexiest girls i know" he said in a whisper "if you _ever_ feel other wise, then come to me, ok?"

All i could do was nod, i was speechless, i was in so much ahock, that i didnt stop him in time and he had lifted up my sleaves on my shirt, i heard him suck in a breath and i prepared myself for the look of discust that he will shoot my way

But i stead he just pulled tgem back down, "And dont let me find out you had cut yourself again, yeah?"

"o-ok" i stuttered, shaking my head yes. He never let go of my hand through out the rest of dinner, and we ended up walking home hand in hand

 ** _The next day_** I sighed and knocked on her door, only opening it when i heard a faint come in one the other side, i walked into my sisters roome and layed down nextbto her on the bed, she put away her book and smiled at me

"When i was with Raphael" i begain before she could speak "I never thought thatbi would be home again, i always tgought that it was my fault that i had gotten taken, i thought it was my fault every time he beat and rapped me, i thought it was my fault when i miss carried, i thought it was my fault that i was used by man after man, but its not my fault" i had tears coming down my face, so did she as she pulled me into her

"Its his fault Clare" she whispered to me, i smiled and hugged her back, with a nod of my head, i k ew that i had just forgave myself, i didnt think it would have been that easy. I hugged my older sister tighter

"Whats going on in here?" we broke apart and looked at our brother who was standing in the door way with a smile

"Im forgave myself" i laughed "And Jace helped"

 **PLEASE REVIEW, LOVE YA ;)**


	15. chapter 15

**CHAPTER** **FIFTEEN**

 ** _Clarys pov_**

 ** _Few years later_**

It has been a bumpy road to recovery, that night in Maias room was just the beginning to a long and hard year.

I have been still meeting with the girls, they are my family and even though i love my mom, dad, and siblings, they are my escape. I even go to their houses on the weekeneds

Helen and Aline got married and they adopted a 4 year old little boy, i am so happy for them. Lilly is happy to have a brother to, she says that they will be the best of friends

Victoria has a boyfriend now, and he is so understanding, he knows when to stop and when to go with her and i love him for it, even more so that he is good with Kyle

Miley is still living with her parents, and she dosent have a boyfriend, but she is finishing school and is just trying to get her life back in her own hands before she gets a boyfriend. Everyone understands

Now, me, i am still living with my parents too, even thoigh i am 19. I go to the same college as my friends and siblings, NYU. I love it. I am still going through therapy, but i am done blaming and cutting myself, with the help of both of my familys. Especially Jace.

Me and Jace are...together, but...not together if that makes sense we have kissed a few times and held hands, but i dont know where we stand at, i am hoping to find out tonight, since we have a date.

I was now with Maia, Izzy and Magnus getting ready for the date, they are poking, pulling, pushing, and stabing me now, and i have stopped telling them that it hurt cause they just kept going

"Ok...done" i sighed in relief. I looked at my self in the mirror and smiled, i looked cute. I have on a simple black dress, with light make up and my hair is down in long curly waves.

On my feet i have on black sandles that go up my legs "Thanks you guys" I told them as i turned to face them "I look pretty"

"Oh please darling, you look sexy, Jace isnt going to know what hit him" Said Magnus, i blushed as red as a tomato.

There was a knock on the door, and we all jumped, i got up and smiled at my friends as they gave me a big thumbs up.

As i was walking down the steps, i was thinking about the furture, something that i never thought i would get when i was with Raphael, but as i opened the door and seen the big smile the blond haired man gave me, i couldnt help but think of my future with him in it

"You look beautiful" he said in a voice that sound breathy, i smiled more

"You dont look so bad your self" He smirked, and bowed. I laughed and took his arm.

"shall we?" I nodded

"We shall" i couldnt help but smile as he pulled me along beside him as he took me away. The future seemed more brighter then every as he opened the door for me and helped my into his car.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked as he got in. I smiled at him

"Our furture" He smiled and took my hand in his and kissed it

"Lets hope i am still alive for us to have a future together. Im kinda afraid Jon and Luke will kill me in my sleep" He said, in a serious town, i burst out into laughter as he started the car, he smiled over at me.

I leaned up and kissed him on the cheek "Dont worry, i will protect you"

 **The end**

 **I know that had to be a suckish ending, but i just couldnt find a way to end it, so sorry. Please review, love ya ;)**


End file.
